Deep Cleanse
by usermechanics
Summary: They agreed on 7:30, but Sena wasn't ready. A bit of improvisation never hurt anyone. (Contains: Lemons)


Kodaka knocked on the front door of the Kashiwazaki mansion. He was dressed appropriately for a first date. Hopefully Pegasus wouldn't mind his daughter's date dressing in a fitted suit. If Sena minded, then he would take off the jacket.

He checked the time: 7:32. Kodaka tapped his foot against the patio. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. They agreed to meet out here at 7:30 sharp. What was taking her so long?

He heard the door rattling and stood up. He couldn't screw up his first impression on a _date_ , one that Sena set up in the first place.

He gave an endearing smile as the door opened. "Good evening, Se-"

Her dad stepped outside, in his robe.

"-Pegasus."

"Ah, Kodaka! You remind me of your father right before a date. He'd always ask if he looked alright, if his hair looked clean, if his suit fit. Well I'll tell you, you look good."

Kodaka sighed, preparing to wince in case Pegasus was pulling his leg. Kodaka never knew.

"Is Sena ready yet?"

"I don't think so. Last thing she told me, she was taking a bath."

Kodaka gulped. "A bath?"

"Yes, Sir. She said that after she waxed her eyebrows, she wanted to clean herself up. She called it a _deep cleanse._ "

"Deep cleanse?"

"She's making sure she's as clean as the day she was born."

Kodaka sighed; all he did to prepare for this date was a quick bath, just something that made sure that he didn't look like a mess or a neet. Pegasus had a judgmental eye, and his daughter was idolized by the school. Truth be told, Kodaka had no clue how he felt about Sena wanting to date him-perhaps the only reason why she asked him on a date was because they _were_ betrothed.

"You can wait inside if you want."

"I wouldn't mind."

Pegasus led him into his mansion. Kodaka gaped. He was familiar with the inside of the building, but he took it in from a slightly different angle: this was no longer the home of an esteemed friend.

"This place is now yours, and Kobato's. Feel free to invite her here whenever. I know that Sena likes her."

Kodaka thought of Kobato, and more importantly, about Sena having Kobato as an in-law; Kobato would be completely horrified, and Sena outright elated. Anything Sena wanted to do to Kodaka, she definitely wanted to do with Kobato. The expanses of the mansion wouldn't be enough for Kobato to hide from an overly-excited now-sister-in-law.

"I'll make sure to tell her that."

"Excellent!" Pegasus clapped his hands like a giddy elementary schooler.

Kodaka darted his glance towards Pegasus' hands. This was getting a bit awkward. How much had he drank before he came over? He couldn't avoid him, either: he couldn't sidestep someone who easily doubled his size in muscle mass.

"You know, Kodaka, I'm really glad that you've been treating Sena like a lady."

"She's a good person." _She has a bit of a complex, but she's still a good person to be around. I'd consider her a friend,_ he thought.

"As a father, it's my duty to ensure my precious daughter has a good husband."

"Pegasus-"

"-Call me Dad."

"Alright, _Dad,_ uh…" Kodaka stepped back, flushing slightly. He hadn't said anything about marriage: this was a date, to see if he was truly compatible with her. Yet, Pegasus was hell-bent. This date was a sign of commitment, according to him.

"This is just a date."

"I know!" Pegasus was still enthusiastic.

Kodaka gulped. Pegasus could bench press several Kodakas. And Pegasus was squeezing his hand. Kodaka couldn't help but wince at his vice grip.

"This date will go well, right, Kodaka?" His grip tightened and his smile turned sinister.

"Uh, sure. Yes. Yes it will!"

He needed to leave. This conversation was taking a turn for the worse. Perhaps, Pegasus believed that part of any son trying to earn the respect of his daughter would be to take him in a fight, or something as absurd and potentially life-threatening. One punch would spell death. His grip was still painfully _tight_.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Stella!" Pegasus shouted: everyone in the house, if not the neighborhood, heard him. A few seconds of scattering footsteps later, Stella was present.

"What do you need?"

"Please take this _very_ important person to the bathroom." Pegasus let go of Kodaka's hand, seeing on otherwise-pink skin white marks where his hand was constricted.

"Understood. I will escort him to Sena's bathroom."

Kodaka's eyes widened and his heart thumped in his throat. _Sena's_ bathroom? He didn't need to take a bath. Hell, he _took_ one a few hours ago preparing for this date!

Stella nodded and walked away; Kodaka was to follow. A nudge from Pegasus sent him following her through the maze of corridors. At a particular door, Stella stopped and turned, facing Kodaka.

She gave him a condom wrapper.

"Please use this with Sena tonight."

Stella placed it in Kodaka's hand. He jumped back, grasping onto a corner of the wrapper. His finger slipping, his eyes widened as the condom wrapper unfolded, revealing a chain of six condoms, all connected by the edges.

"I'm not going to _need_ these!"

"Don't get Sena pregnant."

Stella walked off, leaving him in front of a closed bathroom door. He grasped onto the doorknob, wiggling it around. It was locked. Kodaka's eyebrows rose. Stella wasn't in there, Pegasus wasn't in there, and he wasn't in there. Who else could have _been_ inside? Sena?

Sena.

Kodaka leapt back, gulping audibly. The dim light of the bathroom brought attention away from the opulence inside and towards Sena, naked and covered in a bath towel. She filled out every curve of her towel, clinging to her body as if it were a corset. Not even his suit, which fit snug against his body, was as form-fitting.

Was _this_ what Stella and Pegasus were talking about?

"Oh, Kodaka! What a surprise to see you this early." Her tone was demure. Her cheeks flushed pink, and her gaze scanned the entirety of his body, from his shiny black dress shoes to his iconic, multi-color hair: this was undoubtedly Kodaka, and he cleaned up well.

Fuck, he looked _good._ Sena pressed her thighs together, hidden by her towel.

"I came right on time," Kodaka replied, pulling out his phone. "You said to come over at 7:30, right?"

"Just because I said that doesn't mean to come in when I told you! It takes a long time for women to get prepared for everything!"

Sena crossed her arms in front of her breasts, her towel drooping slightly. Kodaka kept his gaze on her eyes, trying not to fixate himself on the cleavage window which opened up. Her eyes widened, looking towards Kodaka like a deer in headlights. Did she actually _say_ that to him? How could she be so stupid?

"Err, you can come in if you like. You seem like you might need a _deep cleanse_."

"A what?"

"You need someone to help clean you, idiot! I bet you can't clean your whole back. It's one of the very few things that _I_ can't do."

Maybe it was for the best not to say that he could do that.

Sena indignantly turned around, facing the bathroom. She walked in, past the changing room, and into the bathroom proper. "Make sure you change out of those clothes. You bathe _naked_ , remember?"

Kodaka walked into the changing room, making sure to close the door behind him. She invited him in, after all. "Okay, Sena, you're saying that you want to _bathe_ with me?"

"Get a clue, Kodaka!" Sena turned her back to him and headed towards the bath.

Not before giving him a show, of course.

She grasped her towel and threw it aside. Her back was completely unmarred, hints of muscle hidden underneath womanly curves. Kodaka spotted the dimples directly above her butt, and the pinch of her waist before wide hips, until her curves disappeared under the surface of the water. Even if he didn't know her, a body like that, from the back, would have drawn him in.

And she asked him to strip completely.

He closed the door leading into the bathroom, for the sake of hiding himself from Sena's judgmental gaze. Before he knew it, he was clad in a bath towel draped around his hips, and his entire suit was in a shelf besides him, with his underwear at the top of the pile.

Even as Kodaka rushed through stripping, Sena watched the door, waiting for it to open. Her judgment became impatience within seconds; it didn't matter that it would take her more time to strip than she gave Kodaka. She sauntered towards the bath, even if she knew that the only thing visible about her was her silhouette through the door.

His silhouette showed he was as physically deserving to be her suitor as he was emotionally deserving, a sentiment she held when he opened the door.

"What took you so long?"

"I didn't want to ruin my best suit."

"Get in here already!"

"Okay, hold on!" Kodaka walked over to the tub, his heart rate increasing as he grew closer. He couldn't believe that Sena was beckoning him over. _The_ Kashiwazaki Sena known for throwing every other guy to the wayside, _the_ Kashiwazaki Sena who walked on the backs of potential suitors just to throw them aside: _that_ Kashiwazaki Sena was growing impatient with him not bathing with her.

And even without makeup on, she was beautiful, a beauty which grew more apparent with each passing step closer. Even with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips in an immature pout, ready to scream at him for being so slow, she was cute.

Her eyebrows looked different. They seemed thinner.

He had been so fixated on Sena that he didn't even realize how close he was to the tub until he stubbed his toe.

"Come in, Kodaka, I've been waiting…"

There was a _reason_ why he kept his gaze on her face. Looking down, the water acted as a clear dress, her cleavage window just peeking out of the water for his pleasure. It was a pleasure he tried to hide, but Sena bit her lip at the sight of his cock stirring underneath his towel. She wanted to yank it off, see what he was hiding, but before she could, he stepped into the bath, the towel clinging tightly onto his body before he peeled it off and threw it out.

Sena whined; she wanted to see his dick and didn't get that luxury. To make things worse, he sat on the opposite side of the pool, almost as if in desperation to keep his distance. How dense can this guy be? She pouted, gliding through the water. If he wasn't going to make any moves, then she had to.

"So…" Kodaka began, Sena freezing in her spot. Maybe this was going to be his move.

"Yes?"

"Did you do your eyebrows today?"

"I asked my daddy if I could get my eyebrows waxed today. However," Sena cooed, pushing her foot out of the water and resting it against Kodaka's shoulder, "I _only_ told my daddy that I was going to get my eyebrows waxed."

Kodaka glanced at the offending calf which pressed against him, bereft of hair. Sena raised an arm out of the water; he glanced at her armpit, as bald as her leg. Sena had waxed all over, part of why her skin seemed to glow from afar. Kodaka glanced down the trajectory of her leg and into the water: Sena waxed _everywhere._ His eyes widened and he pushed her leg off of him.

He had seen her naked a few times before. This time was different: she _wanted_ him to see everything.

Kodaka had not realized that Sena had grown closer until he felt something press against his arm. His eyes widened at her touch. Her breasts pressed against his chest.

"You know… This is no way to treat a lady…" Her voice was coy, her gaze half-lidded. Her entire body dripped with want, a hand clasping onto his.

Sena giggled as Kodaka squirmed underneath her ministrations. He expected something more _casual_ than this: dinner and a movie, or stargazing, or any of the boundless expensive hobbies she was good at. She was being far too forward with her desires.

"Sena, I didn't think _this_ would be our-"

"It's your fault for coming in early then, isn't it?" Sena turned Kodaka slightly, her chest pressing into his; her cleavage window was much more _._

"I…" Kodaka tried to shift back, his dick scraping against her calf. Sena's eyes widened at how _big_ he seemed, even if he wasn't that close to full mast. She _knew_ that he was interested; he could have just walked out of this scenario altogether, and she knew that his denseness was all a facade.

She just needed to tear through it like the paper-thin disguise it was. And with him pushing her away, she already had a bit of distance from him. She swam away, trying to flaunt her body in the water.

Her next trick would have her full of Kodaka, if she were patient.

But she needed to wait through a long, almost painful, silence as everything resolved between them silently. The tension hung over their heads, an elephant in the bath as large as the distance between them. They traded glances-Sena's hooded in lust, Kodaka's wide in confusion. There were moments where she caught his gaze, dipping underneath the water at her body. Soon enough, he was smiling with each glance.

Kodaka was undoubtedly interested. Now, in that pregnant pause, Sena knew that it was time for her to strike.

"Kodaka," Sena questioned. He broke from his trance and looked her in the eyes. Even if there was no intent to his stare, it was enough for her to become nervous. Her hand dipped in the water, grasping onto a lock of her own hair to fidget.

"Could you wash my back?"

Kodaka shifted hesitantly. "Oh, yeah, of course." Closing his eyes, he laid back slightly in the tub, as if to enjoy his last moments in the bath before being beckoned to Sena's request.

"You can get out now."

Sena sighed as stood up, the sound her exit breaking Kodaka's reverie.

Kodaka's eyes widened. He had seen her like this before, but it felt _different_ looking at her like this. Her body glistened with bath water under the lighting, her blonde hair ending in ringlets and large blue eyes giving her the image of a goddess. Her body fit the illusion: she could have any man she wanted. Sena matured nicely, her form soft and curvaceous; she looked so soft in the water, like his fingernails would cut her. Her bosom swayed. She restrained it with an arm, hefting breasts that begged to be sucked. Water dripped down and shone like crystals, further bringing attention to her chest. Such droplets fell to her wide, fertile hips. She censored herself, her hand a centerpiece to her form. She hid her turgid teats and her tightened tummy from his hungry eyes.

 _What a tease._

Sena awkwardly stepped out of the bath and turned around, sashaying towards a small stool with just enough exaggeration for her hip sways and rump-rolling to be prominent. Hovering over the stool for a few moments, she looked back for a second, making eye contact with Kodaka. She slowly sat on the stool. emphasizing the prominent curve of her ass.

"Aren't you going to wash my back, Kodaka?"

"Oh, of course!" Kodaka's exit was much less pronounced than Sena's. He was only washing her back; there was no need to make a show out of it.

Heading over, he could feel his own heart starting to thump in his chest; the last time he washed a girl's back was with Yukimura, and that was nothing compared to this, touching Sena, naked. At the very least, Yukimura was boyish. Sena, however, was a _woman:_ her curves filled out outrageously. Her ass poured from the sides of the stool, and he could see the sides of her breasts as she craned her neck to steal a glance at him.

Sena had been visibly eyeballing him: he hadn't bothered to make a scene by censoring himself, and his naked body-his chiseled torso, his prominent cock-was making Sena salivate. She looked away, her breathing heavy as she dug her fingernails into her palms.

"Sena, are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! Why are you asking?"

Sena gasped at the feeling of pain. Every moment before this, she felt uneasy, knowing that with any waking moment, she could have heard an alarm, breaking her from her dream. This wasn't a dream: she was awake, and she could feel Kodaka's breath against her back as he sat down behind her, his hands dangerously close to her body. She was too enraptured in her own thoughts to say anything; the silence between them been broken by the sound of Kodaka pulling a sponge out of a bucket of water.

"Hey, Sena, can you move your hair?"

She did.

"Thank you."

The instant the sponge pressed into her back, the instant Kodaka's fingers touched her, Sena could feel her heart pushing against her ribs, desperate to break free. The light pink which once dominated her face,one which she could attribute to the sauna-esque humidity of the bath, turned cherry red, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. Even a small push backwards had her pressing her thighs together, desperate for a hint of friction to ease the heat building between her legs.

Her back clouded with suds; her vision, with Kodaka as he rubbed her back, washed her, touched her naked skin; it was too much.

She wanted to turn around, kiss him, take him right there, but she couldn't. Not yet. Even if the mild touches were excruciating already, she had to wait for the right moment to become his.

Kodaka noticed Sena's shift in demeanor. His hands guided the sponge across her form, making sure to coat the entirety of her back with suds, from the dents of her shoulder blades down to the dimples right above her butt. Suds slid down her body, collecting at her curves, and Kodaka created a good amount of lather.

"C-Can you rub the soap in?"

Kodaka jumped out of his skin; at least with the sponge there was a buffer between his hands and her skin, one that provided him a bit of comfort. Sena looked over her shoulder, her eyes large.

"Please, Kodaka?" Sena pouted.

Kodaka found himself unable to say no to her pout, and he put the sponge down with a slightly-defeated sigh. Sena threw her hair back as she turned around, covering a good portion of where Kodaka was to rub. When she felt his fingers in her hair, she bit her lip; his hands felt so _good_ and he was actually _touching_ her-he was making prolonged contact.

She pressed her thighs together, shivers running through her as she hid her desire for his touches. She let out a dreamy sigh, even if it was in response to him throwing her hair over her shoulder.

Kodaka dug his fingers into Sena's shoulders, surprised at how soft she was, and as he glided his palms across her skin, he marvelled at how _smooth_ she was.

Sena let out an elated sigh at the feeling of his hands seriously pressing into her, rubbing the suds into her body as he glided down her shoulders. Sena shivered in anticipation once his palms left her shoulder blades, knowing fully well that his hands-his large, calloused hands-would soon reach the small of her back, her waist and hips, her butt.

Even without that thought, each rub across her skin made her feel lighter and hotter. Her blood boiled and she swore she could have been burning Kodaka's hands. She hoped that she was not; she wanted those hands to stay, and as she felt them lift from her back, she faintly whined, her body tingling from a lack of his touch.

Then she felt his hands pressing on her waist, his palms pressed on her sides, fingers grazing against her front. She shivered as his hands moved upwards, his fingers treading ever closer towards her breasts. She could feel his lather gliding up her sides, tickling slightly and stimulating moreso.

She dug her hands into her knees, the slight pain of her nails keeping her grounded as Kodaka's hands rose to the swell of her breasts; his fingers circumvented such a curvaceous and enticing blockade, but his touches still left her reeling. She wanted to mewl in pleasure, to let out something to express her enjoyment: it was crude, but she couldn't help it if Kodaka made her feel this way.

"Kodaka…"

Sena's voice naught but a breathy sigh, she fell limp against him; her arms were dead weight as Kodaka dug his fingers into her armpits, the sides of his palms grazing ever slightly the sides of her breasts. And as he lowered his hands, Sena fell back into him, her shoulder blades pressing into his pecs.

Kodaka flushed at the realization that Sena was putty in his hands, as if his first car was the most expensive sports car on the lot.

She was **tense**. Her tension was all in a heated, bloated knot in her gut, practically leaking from her lower lips. She weakly rubbed her thighs together, the friction not _enough_.

Kodaka knew that he would have to please his lady, to treat her like the princess she believed to be. It was a date, after all,

He needed to explore further reaches.

Kodaka lowered his hands to her hips, the bottoms of his hands resting against the top of Sena's thighs. He pushed slightly, feeling her thighs give as he slowly sunk into her pliable, soft flesh. Sena drew in a sharp breath, her heart racing as she felt his hands growing dangerously close to her core: he could probably feel the heat radiating from between her thighs, beckoning to be touched. It was torture for him not to: it wasn't fair.

"Do you need your thighs washed, Sena?" He was enamored. He wanted to touch her just as much as she wanted to be touched.

"Yes," Sena replied in a high-pitched whimper, followed shortly by a squeaked, "please."

Collecting a bit of the suds at her love handles, Kodaka went to work sliding his hands across her soft, smooth skin, finding purchase across the tops of her thighs. He pressed closer to Sena as he moved forward, towards her knees: his hard abdominals pressed against her back as his dick slid snugly between her full, heavy ass cheeks.

Sena instinctively rolled her hips back, her ass grinding against Kodaka's cock just enough for him to harden underneath her. Kodaka refrained from making any sounds, just like Sena earlier, even if his tip been engulfed in a hot, sticky substance between her thighs. He pulled back, and Sena followed, the motion pushing and pulling his foreskin against his tip. He was throbbing, growing harder, growing hotter.

And his tip grazed her folds, daring to dip into her. Kodaka shot his hips back, his hands sliding back up towards the tops of her thighs and hitting her stomach with a slapping sound.

"Kodaka…"

Sena looked back towards Kodaka, her face beet red and her eyes wide and watery with lust. Even if she could have backed up just a bit more and taken herself for him, no matter how much her body begged for her to be filled with the dick that had, for an instant, quite literally pressed into her, he denied her that.

"Sena…" Kodaka huffed, having fully realized exactly what he done to her.

She stood up, her hands grasping onto the stool as a means of support while her legs threatened to collapse with every motion she made until she was completely upright. She motioned Kodaka to sit down in it, along with a soft comment.

"Sit. I'm going to wash your back"

Kodaka looked up to Sena, finding himself once again unable to say anything, or do anything, outside of what she told him to do. Sitting down in the seat, Kodaka huffed as he felt Sena straddling him, his cock rubbing against her lower back. Sena grasped onto Kodaka's shoulders as she pressed her hips forward, Kodaka feeling against his pubic bone how wanton Sena become by the dampness of her folds.

"I thought you were going to wash my back," Kodaka whimpered.

Sena brought her hands to his back, her palms pressing into the taut muscles. "I _am_ …"

Sena brought herself closer, her soft breasts pressing against her captive's chest. Hard nipples ground against pecs as the last droplets of water left on her shoulders glided down her body, collecting between her breasts; a little pool of water formed in the cleft, further emphasizing the sheer size of her bosom, and how compacted her breasts were between her and Kodaka. She pouted once more, her lips full, and glistening ever so slightly with saliva.

Kodaka's eyes went wide. How could he have been so dense not to have realized? He hadn't expected her to be this type, to do _that_ thing, on the first date. Even if she had the world on a silver platter, and what she wanted was always the first and sole priority of her family, he hadn't noticed that he was on her platter.

"Then how do you explain all of-"

Sena shut him up by planting her lips against his. As much as he acted with disinterest, Sena could feel Kodaka's shaft climbing up her back: Kodaka was as much a man as Sena was a woman.

It made her hunger even more: the strong, masculine flavor of his lips, that back which practically screamed to be scratched, his unbreakable abs pressing against her belly. In one taste she grown addicted to him, wishing for that resolve which Kodaka shamelessly had to self-destruct.

Kodaka's composure finally shattered; it taken Sena pressing every square inch of her body she could against him, but Kodaka finally broken through and succumbed to his lust.

Fluttering his eyelids shut, Kodaka's hands traveled down the curvature of her hips. His fingers tingled through Sena's sides, punctuated by his hand squeezing her ass. Kodaka's knuckles turned white as her ass seeped between his fingertips. He welcomed Sena's resulting hungry pants into his mouth before inviting her tongue inside.

Sena hungered, dying for more: it was not enough to quench her. Her hips slowly undulated against the base of his shaft, filling the room with a soft squelching noise. Kodaka swallowed Sena's moans, energizing him to take further initiative.

Each second lasted an eternity for both parties, Sena's folds leaking shamelessly all over Kodaka's throbbing prick. Their lips melded against one another, their breathing, in spite of its lack of evenness, synchronized. Sena grew hotter knowing that she was up against Kodaka, in the nude, kissing him. Kodaka started to feel some of that warmth, an unbearable heat which manifested itself on his swollen lips, against his breast-smothered chest, and primarily in his cock, painfully hard and dripping with Sena's excess wetness.

As she pulled away, several strands of saliva kept them connected, each one breaking after a few moments on its own. What would have been an argumentative question from a man willing to throw this woman off of him and storm out of this bath with absolute disregard to his social status before that kiss was a pant from a man as hungry for his lover as the lover he was hungry for himself.

"Sena…" Kodaka panted, his lips beckoning to take Sena's once more. Sena pulled back, freeing Kodaka's chest from her heaving breasts, the pool that gathered between her breasts joining the collective of her own juices at his balls. She peeled her entire body off his form from the head down, making sure to use her derriere and thighs to massage his dick as she pulled off.

"Kodaka, you helped me clean my back…" Sena sat down in front of the stool, her face directly at level with his cock. Measuring with her forearm, her eyes widened slightly before she looked up to Kodaka, completely undeterred by his size. "It's only fair that I give you something in return."

She wanted him in her mouth, and the more she examined it, the more she needed it. Outside of his impressive girth and length, the scent of his crotch beckoned her, concentrated especially in the forest of light brown which adorned the top of his base. How he throbbed to the touch, too, was attractive to her; and how hard he was-for someone of that size to be that stiff-was equally attractive.

None of that mattered to her, however, compared to his taste.

The sight of Sena at his dick made him harder. A bauble of precum leaked from his tip which Sena smeared with her tongue. Sena sighed, her breath's heat and humidity consuming the entirety of his cock. The taste made Sena lightheaded, the slightly salty tang combined with all of the flavors that she tasted, the smells she smelt, of Kodaka. Her tongue couldn't leave his cock, even after she evenly coated what his foreskin didn't cover of his tip.

Sena lowered her tongue such that it pressed against the bottom of his crown, now acting as a guide for her mouth when she decided to take him inside. Parting her mouth wide enough to take his cock in, Sena leaned in, his foreskin pressing against her lips as she took him in, his size pressing her tongue against her bottom teeth.

Centimeter by centimeter, she pushed herself forward, saliva starting to pool in her mouth at his taste having completely filled her mouth and nose. She, too, was spurred on by his tip growing dangerously close to her throat and the sight of her own juices glistening on his base. She looked up with reddened eyes to Kodaka, her cheeks hollowing as she suckled upon him and pulled back, aided slightly by the feeling of Kodaka's fingers having found purchase in her hair.

"Sena, what are you _doing?_ "

Sena pulled away, a hand wrapping around his base to jerk him while she answered. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Kodaka's entire body had grown alight by Sena's display, the softness of the mouth he once pressed against his lips seemingly softer when she had her mouth full of his pulsing shaft. If the flavors which spurred her to this point were not enough, he hoped that the glob of precum which leaked from his tip at the base of her tongue would aid in making her hornier. Sena pulled back, smearing that glob all across her tongue, using his tip almost like a paintbrush. A loud pop came from Sena's lips as she pulled the tip of his cock away, swishing the flavor of his precum throughout her mouth.

"Sena, fuck…" Kodaka huffed. He was starting to enjoy this.

Sena replied by taking him in once more, her tongue slowly rolling over his pulsing tip, almost in desperation to milk out another glob of his precum or, even better, his semen; and now that she was being encouraged by him, she wanted it _more_.

Hollowed cheeks swelled with his girth as Kodaka pushed Sena down further on his cock, his tip threatening to rubbing the back of her tongue. She was left to lather his cock in her drool, and some leaked past the confines of her lips and fell on her breasts, rolling down as if it were a drop of water. All she could do now to show just how much she loved his dick was moan on it.

Holding her where he wanted her to be, Kodaka grasped onto one of her arms, guiding her hand towards his balls. Her fingers found purchase against his wrinkly sack and the heavy treasures that lay inside. She could feel the tension inside, hiding what she wanted: his semen. She palmed him lovingly, softly rolling one of his balls between her fingers, and she mewled at the feeling of his cock pulsing in her mouth.

Kodaka's grasp weakened and Sena pulled off him. She wrapped her hand around the middle of his shaft, languidly circulating her wrist to sheathe and unsheathe his tip from his foreskin. She pointed his cock upwards, lowering herself so her lips were against his base. Her hand glistened with her saliva as excess dripped off of his shaft and onto her, running down her forearm and, as she pressed her lips against the bottom of his base, onto her forehead.

With her chin pressed against his balls, she felt his sack's heightened tension. Her tongue lapped at his base, taking special attention to the center, where the dent his urethra made in his cock was most obvious. She licked up to where her hand rubbed him, and down to his sack. Each repetition Sena moving slightly further down until her tongue prodded at the center of his sack, fueled by Kodaka's unstable breathing. Taking one of his balls in her mouth, Sena sucked, the hand which once fondled his sack taking initiative to deal with her own building desires.

Needing relief, Sena brought a hand to her quim-sodden pussy. A soft prod to herself was enough for her to squirm. She prodded at her clit, so swollen and slick that her finger slipped; and she began to rub herself. She moaned directly into Kodaka's balls, shattering the tension that coursed through him.

"Sena!"

Sena knew exactly what was going to happen, and she let go of him in the fashion that she held him in, returning to having her lips wrapped around his shaft, ready for her prize. Kodaka secured her with his hands, his knuckles white in her hair.

The instant she sheathed his tip, his cock exploded. Waves of his thick, creamy semen bursted into her mouth and globs coated her tongue, the insides of her cheeks, and the back of her mouth. She was desperate to swallow, but the next wave already shot inside of her, excess filling up the empty space in her mouth after every crevice on the surface been coated.

She couldn't swallow it all: it was too thick for her to do so, and all she could do was let the flavor of his cum dominate her. It reeked completely of Kodaka, a flavor that she adored so much that she gurgled in displeasure as she felt some of his seed leak past her lips, rolling down her chin and dripping on her breasts.

As Kodaka's orgasm finished rolling through his body, he pulled his dick out of her mouth, Sena immediately sealing her lips closed so she didn't waste any further drops. She swallowed it down in two struggling gulps, giggling as she brought her lips once more to his dick to lick it completely clean of whatever cum clinged onto it. Using one hand to stabilize his dick, the hand which she covertly masturbated with found itself upon her breasts, picking up the noxious white fluid which found its way there. She rolled those fingers across her chin and towards her lips, where she taken them into her mouth and suckled them clean, much like with Kodaka's cock before it; quickly eyeballing it, she mewled at the sight of his cock being hard, biting her lip as it twitched, pointing directly at her.

Sena rose from her sitting position and straddled him, her hips dangerously close to his. She lowered herself onto him. His shaft pressed her folds which, in kind, smeared the him with her juices. Sena didn't even think about asking what Kodaka thought about the blowjob-she was too busy thinking about how hot and turgid her core was and how much she wanted him inside her.

Grinding on his cock, her sodden clit glided across him. He bit his lip as his cock swelled, throbbing underneath her. Her pussy begged for him to push inside and make her feel complete: she wanted to feel what it would be like the night of their honeymoon, to feel what it would be like to _be_ Hasegawa Sena.

Yet, in spite of the ballooning of his cock underneath her body, her lust-clouded mind came up with an idea: one that she knew would speed up his arousal further than even her undulations and her cleft's ministrations.

Sena stood up, strands of her quim connecting her to his cock, breaking from her pussy and falling to his inner thighs. Kodaka observed in question, his hand eager to take the spot of her pussy as he rubbed her fluids into his shaft. She headed once more towards the bath, not bothering to emphasize the sway of her hips with a sashay. Kodaka's gazed upon the area between Sena's upper thighs, glistening with her quim. Pressing her thighs against one another once she reached the rim of the bathtub, Sena turned to Kodaka and sat down, her gaze half-lidded and her lips curved in a sultry smirk.

Sena parted her legs.

Sena's waxed pussy was on display for his eyes alone. He scooted closer, desperate to appreciate each detail. Her clit poked out, pink and slick. Her lower lips were heated a wanton rose. He wished for his tip to be the fingers that slipped between her lips. When Sena spread herself, a stream of her quim drooled out of her entrance. Her display glistened with juices, proving how horny and needy she was. The excess rolled down her taint and collected on the rim of the tub.

As Sena's half-lidded gaze met Kodaka's cock-as she watched it swell to its full length-her pussy pulsed. She couldn't help but see him as a hero to one of her games: he was a sexy knight, bereft of his shining armor, having checked all the right flags. And if he was the hero, was the heroine, a damsel freed from her curse and free to pay the hero in any way that she deemed fit.

She licked her lips. "Kodaka…"

He broke from his revere and locked eyes, sparkling and darkened with arousal. She beckoned him closer with a curling index finger, her teeth visibly digging into her bottom lip.

" _You_ did this to me."

Kodaka's breath hitched. Her words made his skin crawl. He sat upright, as if he was being tugged closer to her. He wanted her more than anything in the world.

"Make me _yours_."

Kodaka approached, spurred by her words. He wished to lick her, to feast on her: her display had left him salivating, and he wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to feel her hands in his hair, keeping him close. He needed to taste her.

Yet, as he approached, Sena's arms sunk underneath his, and she pressed her lips against his. Her breasts were flush against his chest and she sandwiched his dick between their hips. She pulled away from his lips as he pushed his hips forward, giving her one slow, final grind. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, whining in displeasure.

"Please," she whimpered, her breath hot against his lips, "don't _tease_ me like this…"

He braced himself as he pulled his hips back, lining his tip with her entrance. His gaze was locked with hers, her face as flushed and eyes lidded with lust as his own. With her eyes at half mast and her lips quivering, Sena looked like an angel.

He needed to come closer.

His breaths were but huffs sputtering against her neck. He could not believe that he was about to do this, with her. His desire to feast upon her grew hazy the moment he pressed his crown against her entrance, pressing against her hymen. Sena whined.

"Be gentle, Kodaka," she huffed, "it's my first time."

Kodaka responded with a soft press against her lips, slowing his thrusting speed to a near-crawl. He slowly eased into her, his tip pushing through her virginal barrier. She froze, wincing in pain: he felt almost uncomfortably big, even as her quim coated him. He pulled away, seeing the pain in her lust-clouded eyes. Kodaka stayed still, almost breathless.

"Are you okay?"

"I-It hurts…"

"Do you want me to keep going?"

Her hips rolled upward, trying to push his dick further into her, wincing as she did so.

"Sena, slow down. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Leave it to me."

Kodaka eased himself into her, planting tender kisses upon her jawline; he knew just how sensitive she was to touch, and as her whimpers of pain mixed with haughty breaths, Kodaka kissed harder on her skin. He wanted her, over everything, to feel good. Her whimpers had morphed into mewls as he eased his tip into her, still going at his careful pace. Her hips jerked, trying once more to fill herself with him, and her mewls turned to moans as his tip was fully inside of her.

"More…" The pain which had initially surged through her from her defloration had ceased, now filled with wanton longing. Feeling his tip spreading her walls at such an agonizingly slow pace was filling her mind with erotic delirium, unable to handle such a teasing speed. She wanted him more: she pressed herself against him, grinding her nipples against his chest, and hissed directly in his ear.

Sena's moans spurred him further, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her legs tightened around him, burrowing him inside of her. It took every ounce of strength in his body not to cum inside of her. She was so soft, so wet and eager; he felt like she was sucking him in with how tight she was. He closed his eyes: if he looked at that heated smile or her lusty eyes for another moment, he would have exploded.

"Fuck, Sena…"

With one, final push forward, he felt his balls against her ass: he had finally made it all the way in, relishing in how she squeezed him and how her clit pulsed against his crotch.

As much as Kodaka relished in staying deep inside of her, Sena wanted more. With an impatient roll of her hips, she ground herself upon him, pulsing all over that dick she wanted pounding her. Slumping forward, her lips grazed against his ear, her ragged breathing hot against him. Hips pulling away, she released her legs' grasp on him, pouting. The hero was senseless, unsure of how to take his reward correctly, and if she needed to instruct him, she was.

At this rate, he needed it.

"Kodaka, _harder…_ "

"You told me to be gentle," he huffed, slowly withdrawing his prick from her folds. Sena shivered, convulsing weakly around his shaft.

"You're being _too_ gentle…"

 _That was holding him back?_ Sena thought, _he was being held back because I told him to be gentle!?_ She wanted him to take her, to fuck her until she couldn't walk. And she needed him to take her as his; she was too clouded with lust for anything else. She had spread herself for him, blew him until he came in her mouth, and _this_ was the thanks he was giving her? This was shameful. Hell, this was _pathetic._

"I thought you wanted me to-."

 _Enough of this._

"I _want_ you to give me your big, juicy, thick cock and _drench_ me in your hot, sticky cum until I'm gasping for air!" She hissed, pressing her chest into his. "There, I fucking said it! _Fuck_ me already!"

"A-Are you sure?"

Sena answered by squeezing her legs around Kodaka, shoving him back inside of her. Her anger, if not for a moment, dissipated, moaning sensually into his ear. She wanted him to know how much she loved that thrust and how her hips clapped against his. He groaned, his cock squeezed relentlessly by her walls; this _was_ what she wanted.

"Do I need to tell you again? Are you dense?"

Her words had transformed Kodaka. The man who had softly prodded inside of her almost as if he didn't understand how horny Sena was now plowing into her, his hips finding a tempo which left her mewling. With every clap of his hips against hers, he grew hungrier, wanting more of her. He clawed into her ass and pressed into her neck, senselessly leaving hungry kisses down her throat. He hungered for each moan that resonated against his lips, each squeeze against his throbbing prick.

Pulling away from each kiss, Kodaka left a darkish splotch on her, contrasting against her creamy skin: he was marking her, making her his. The salty tang of her sweat grew heavier with each kiss, tingling almost painfully on his lips as he planted his lips against her collarbone.

"Kodaka, _ahhh_ , just like that… Keep going, keep going!"

Her words _meant_ nothing: all he needed to know was that she was loving it. He was too busy ravishing her, reveling in how tightly she squeezed him and how hot she felt.

He kissed further downward, feeling her shudder as he planted a kiss on her breast. He grasped onto her tit, weighing it. A breast he had seen times before fully exposed, her chest seemed so _different_ : how those large, pink nipples stood at attention, pointing directly at his parted lips; how weighty and large they were in his hand; how pliant her flesh was when he squeezed at it, and how he tickled the sides of his fingers as her breast poured between his fingertips-it was no wonder she had earned the nickname _Meat._ Kodaka brought her nipple into his mouth, soft and tender against his lips.

Sena's already-ragged breathing had worsened, leaving her quivering in Kodaka's hands, ones which returned to her ass to keep her on the rim of the tub. Her vision had grown hazy, her moans slurred into one high-pitched drone. Her fingers raked his hair, desperate to keep her grip on him. Her pussy pulsed wildly against his cock and she could feel her heartbeat in her throat. Kodaka's rhythm sawing into her was perfect; his tongue was perfect against her breast; _he_ was perfect. He was the hero in her games, taking his reward from his damsel.

And his reward was coming.

"Kodaka! Fuck! I'm cumming!"

She didn't know how she was able to let out those words clearly. Her body tensed up immediately afterward, her pussy clamping down onto his cock. He had to stop; each squeeze made it impossible for him to move. Her pussy was desperate for him to release inside of her. Kodaka huffed, holding his composure staggeringly as he helped her through her orgasm; he was equally surprised at how he was able not to paint her walls white and at how he was fucking Sena. Kashiwazaki Sena.

No.

 _Hasegawa_ Sena.

And she was cumming all over him, her quim spraying out of her and onto his hips. Her pulses grew weaker, as his pace inside of her, giving her a few moments of reprieve, stirring her orgasm-ravished pussy. Kodaka looked up, his gaze meeting Sena's, her eyes black and half-lidded. Beads of sweat rolled down her reddened face, her lips languidly parted as she panted, reveling in her afterglow.

His lips left her breast and returned to her lips, kissing her softly. Sena kissed in kind, dreamily sighing against him. Her fingers kept raking through his hair, her intensity lessened. She was fine like this, with his dick pulsing inside of her and languidly scraping at her walls with each of their breaths.

Things were _fine_ , but she wanted _better._

Sena reached down to Kodaka's balls, fondling his sack; they were as heavy as they felt when she kissed them earlier. She mewled; as she groped him she could remember the thickness of his cum on her tongue, and his taste had made her needier. She thought about how delicious his seed would feel inside of her: hot, syrupy, and sticky.

She was growing hornier just thinking about it.

With a squeeze to his balls, she ground against him, whimpering needily against his crotch. Her tongue delved into his mouth, desperate for more of him. She pressed into him, trying to touch his abs with her belly. He needed to pound her, to fill her with his seed: she _needed_ it.

And if she couldn't have been more clear, Sena flicked her tongue in and out of Kodaka's mouth, simulating what she wanted from him: she had pulled her tongue out such that her tip tickled his lips, and pushed as far as she could physically go, her teeth gnashing against the inside of her mouth.

He understood.

He squeezed her ass, his knuckles as white as her skin as he returned to thrusting, finding a new tempo. Although she was tight, she fit around him like a glove now, her body now comfortable with having him inside of her; knowing this, he went faster than before, her rolling hips desperate to keep up with his thrusts.

She found purchase on his back, her fingernails digging into him and clawing downwards as if she was losing her grip on him. She had been marked by him, down her jawline and her neck, all the way down to her left breast; he wouldn't mind being marked in return. After all, he was _her_ hero, her prince given the honor of bearing her fruit. She eagerly swallowed his animistic groans, moaning in return as he sped up; all this euphony was snuffed by the rhythmic clapping of his hips against her ever-reddening ass and the sounds of his dick stirring her pussy.

He pulled away, hungry to mark her further in return, but before he could, she captured his lower lip between her teeth, holding him hostage. His heated huffs tickled her kiss-swollen lips, her grip easing on him. He leaned down, pressing his lips against her collarbone; the taste of her sweat lingered on his tongue, tingling.

Sena was lightheaded with lust, her back arching as she pressed her breasts into his chest further. She threw her head back, moaning towards the heavens; she thanked whatever God there was for Kodaka sawing her like this. Everything was perfect.

Her words had grown slurred once more, breathing heavily and heatedly. Her pants were those of a bitch in heat, desperate for _something_ to be in her mouth. She scrambled, her hands desperate to find something which she could suck on, something for her to neuter her moans and cries; at this point, the whole mansion could hear her. She found one of his wrists, pulling his hand away from her ass. With each thrust, she raised his hand, his thumb pointing towards the sky.

It would have to make do. Sena tentatively stuck his thumb into her mouth, suckling on it. Her gaze fluttered, her eyes rolling at the his taste; she could barely taste herself on him. Her breathing calmed, pacified by her suckling.

Yet, her pussy squeezed him dangerously tight, ready to milk him of all of his worth; she knew he was close this time: she could feel his heartbeat against her breast, fluttering as quickly as her own. She reflexively jerked, her pussy locking him in place for a split second with how suffocatingly tight she was. Each smack of her clit against his crotch rewarded him, her pussy constricting his prick, throbbing faster, throbbing harder.

Sena couldn't take it. The knot in her stomach once more needed release, and she pulsed all over him, spraying him with her quim. His lower belly glistened with her juices, beadlets clinging to his crotch hairs like dew on a spring day. In his final thrusts, he could see her spraying him, the final thing he saw Sena's quim gushing out of her and onto his crotch. He threw his head back, his eyes sealed shut.

"Sena!"

Kodaka couldn't handle it anymore. The feeling of her juices coating his cock and crotch brought him to the edge. Pushing his hips forward, he hilted inside of Sena, his balls pulsing against her ass as he exploded, his cock throbbing in time with her orgasmic squeezes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sena whimpered as she felt her womb fill with his seed, painfully hot and thick. Her pussy hungered for his semen as much as her mouth did, and much like before, Kodaka overflowed her; beads of his cum leaked from her cock-stuffed pussy, clinging onto his balls and rolling down their thighs into the puddle of quim at their feet.

Each pulse felt like forever. Every moment had been filled with Kodaka feeling like he was being milked dry of his cum, and with Sena feeling like she was going to explode with the amount of cum he filled her with. They panted against each other's lips as they came, reaching the end of their climaxes at the same moment. His softened cock lazily slipped out of her. She whimpered as his cum left her, thick, white globs falling to the floor and splashing into her puddle of quim.

"Fuck, Kodaka…" Even if she had came multiple times before, the feeling of his cum being inside her filled her with a newfound vigor, even if she was unable to stand properly. What she _could_ do, however, was grasp onto one of his hands and bring it to her mound, pinkish-red from his pounding.

"I don't think I gave you permission to-oh, god!" Two of his fingers dug into her swollen entrance, scraping against her walls.

The feeling of his fingers being milked as if it were his cock made him stir, his crotch growing hot with passionate fervor. Sena couldn't wait for him; her fingers found purchase in his hair, her lips pressing against his jawline, eager to hear his moans like what he had done to her before. If it got her horny, it would hopefully make him horny now.

"I'm not going to date someone who can't keep up with me," Sena huffed against his jawline, punctuating each word with a kiss which grew closer to his neck. She giggled as she felt his cock pressing against her thigh and his fingers delving deeper into her, stirring their cum inside of her. Kodaka was pounding her with his fingers as if they were his cock, his motions filling the room with the sound of her abused pussy.

"Don't worry." Kodaka panted, pulling his fingers out of her. His fingers shone with her juices, speckled white with his cum. "I already made you cum twice already."

"Shut up."

Sena pushed her hips forward, trying to keep his fingers inside of her, and she slipped off the tub and into his other arm, clinging onto him tightly.

Kodaka huffed as he held her, his arms quivering with her weight. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. Nuzzling into him, she purred; she loved being in his strong arms, pressed against his muscular chest. She loved his heavy breathing and how his sweat accentuated his frame. She loved how strong he was, carrying her.

In those arms, she came up with an idea, one that would definitely get him turned on.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Don't I look okay? My hair might be a bit messed up and there might be a cut on my leg but I'm… filled with your..."

She stood up, her feet pressing against the floor, and she broke the embrace; she had pushed him away and turned around, facing the calm waters of the tub. She bent over and grasped onto the tub, her face dangerously close to her mess. Spreading her legs, she stuck out her ass, giving her hips a little sway, beckoning him closer.

"There's a cut on your leg?"

"Come on, idiot, I'm waiting…"

Kodaka's glance alternated between Sena's swaying ass and her large, darkened eyes. He would have to be crazy to reject her offer. Hell, the sight of Sena's cunt, a dark pink from his battering and smattered with semen, _his_ semen, had brought him back to full mast, his prick pointed at her folds.

Just to make sure that Kodaka was fully hard, Sena spread herself.

She brought one hand from the rim of the tub to her ass, pulling one of her cheeks away from the other. Kodaka licked his lips at the sight of her pussy, her swollen entrance oozing of their cum: much like the hickeys he left, it was his mark, that Sena was his and his alone. A torrent of white leaked from her folds, the sounds of his cum splatting on tile filling the room.

He needed to refill her.

He didn't notice that he had scooted closer until his dick pressed against her folds, and he gasped as he felt her folds pulse against his tip as he grabbed onto her hip with his dry hand. He groaned at the sight of her backing herself into him, watching as his cocktip, as pink and swollen as the lips which took him in, was swallowed into her steamy pussy. She moaned, looking back to him with that half lidded stare, and in her lust, she was able to mouth out two words.

 _Fuck me._

As he eased himself inside of her, he brought his soiled hand to Sena's lips, fingers prodding against her lips. She languidly opened her mouth, sealing her lips around his fingers. Her eyes crossed at the taste of her cum mixed with his; she licked him clean as he pushed his fingers further into her mouth. Her lips suckled his fingers like her pussy suckled his dick further inside her until he had hilted, his heavy balls gracing her pulsing, aching clit. She grasped onto the rim of the tub, trying to keep a steady handhold. She didn't need to imagine anything else: as Kodaka's hand ran down her back and secured himself with a thumb pressing into one of her dimples, she knew that she was going to be fucked hard. Hell, if it weren't for that pill Stella gave her, she would have thought she would be bred.

"Ngh…" She gurgled against his fingers, slathering them with saliva as he pulled out of her, leaving only his tip inside her quivering sex. His grip tightened on her and he leaned in, his chest against her back and his lips against her shoulder. His knuckles were as white as the teeth marks he left on her collar as he began thrusting into her. His hips clapped against her ass, her reddened skin darkening slightly with each thrust.

God, she felt _good._

She spat out his fingers, having grown too used to his fingers; she couldn't taste _him_ anymore. She turned her head to Kodaka, her jaw slack.

"I love you," she slurred in her euphoria. "I love you as much as I love your cock, and I love you as much as I love how you fuck me…"

He replied by sealing his lips against hers, their tongues instinctively clashing between their teeth. They exchanged hungry moans and primal grunts rivaling the volume of the sounds of hips slapping and his cock stirring her pussy.

Kodaka sawing away at her wasn't enough. Sena undulated her hips, her rump rolling through each collision against his pelvis. She could feel him yanking his seed out of her walls with each thrust backwards, and as she pulled away from his lips, she arched her back, her breasts pressing into the tub's rim as she screamed, her entire body alight and threatening her third climax of the night.

She looked into the water. Her reflection had been muddled by each thrust he made; he pressed her into the pool's rim, dirtying the water with his violent thrusts. Yet, even if the water's image had been as defiled as hers, it was the cleanest part of the room. She could feel beads of sweat on her brow rolling down her face, sweat that rolled from her underarms to the sides of her breasts, sweat forming on her back and immediately collected by Kodaka's hungry lips. What was once supposed to be a deep cleanse had her the dirtiest she had ever been.

And she _loved_ it.

Kodaka quickened slightly, knowing he was quick to climax. As much as he wished he could slow down and take some more time inside of her, he knew he couldn't. As she grew more raw, her pulses became tighter around him, almost desperate for him to shoot inside of her once more. It had been her first time, and his as well: he had only been spurned to keep going after one climax because of how much she stirred him on. He had grown weaker, more sensitive; with each thrust out he could see his tip, red and raw, thrusting into equally-red, equally-raw folds.

Sena, too, grasped onto what she could. She could have ended with that blowjob and she could have been content. Yet, she was eternally grateful that she had been pounded, her legs quivering and threatening to give out. She didn't know how much she had left in her, and in a few thrusts, she had sprayed him once more with her quim: the top of his abs down to the tops of his knees glistened with her juices. Squirting gave way to languid, yet suffocating, squeezes around his cock, ready to milk him of all his worth.

It didn't take much.

Kodaka exploded inside of her, letting out one final grunt as he pushed himself all the way inside her. Sena's nose kissed the water and her breasts pressed against the tub as he pumped load after load of his cum inside of her. She moaned at the feeling of his heat clinging onto her walls and pouring all over his shaft. She couldn't fathom it: he gave her _so much_ , and she could feel his cum leaking out of her. She was, once more, overflowing. She turned her head to meet his, and she gave him another kiss.

"Fuck, Kodaka, you're so good to me…"

Kodaka huffed, speechless. He was busy piecing everything together, as if waking up from a long night at a bar. She whined, desperate to break the silence.

"You should be happy with yourself. The whole school would be jealous to know that you even went on a date with me."

Kodaka's eyes widened with shock. _This_ was their first date? He had completely forgotten about this being a date. His hips jerked back, globs of his cum leaking from her folds and onto his dick.

"Date?"

"Kodaka, you're such an idiot," Sena giggled, stealing a kiss from his lips. Her kisses lacked the passion that they had when they fucked, but rather, they were languid and heated, fueled by romantic desire. She couldn't give him another sexual kiss: he had spent her of all her energy.

"I guess I am sometimes," Kodaka replied into the kiss, pulling Sena away from the bath.

She turned around and grasped him, idly pressing her hips against his. His prick twitched painfully, and he sucked in air through clenched teeth.

"...But this does mean that we're friends, right?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, what we did, I think only _really_ close friends do that. Close and _special_ friends."

"Yeah, I'd say that we're probably _special_ friends now," he answered without a second thought. "I mean, we'd have to be special friends to be married, right?"

"Shut up," she giggled. Sena was a bit apprehensive of marrying him. As nice of a guy he was, he was a bit clueless, and it scared her a bit. Her daddy always told her about how she'd need to find a guy to cleanse her soul, yet was also able to treat her like a woman.

Tonight, however, things changed: Kodaka did _both_.

"Hey, Sena," Kodaka broke her reverie.

"Yes?"

"Can you wash my back?"

"Of course!" Sena cooed, pointing towards the stool where she sat when she was getting her back cleaned. "I'll make sure to _deep cleanse_ your back."

Kodaka giggled, pulling himself away from Sena's embrace. As much as it hurt to let her go, she _did_ promise that she would clean his back. Feeling sweat crawling down his back, and the slight tingling pain from having her clawing at his back, he needed a deep cleanse. Hopefully Sena knew how to clean his back. Yet again, if she treated his back any bit as well as she treated his cock, then he'd have nothing to complain about.

The reverie of having a few moments of non-sexual contact had ended the moment he felt Sena's breasts pressing against his back and a hand digging at his inner thigh. His cock stirred under her touches, and he glanced back at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sena…"

"What?" She asked, wrapping her fingers around Kodaka's soft, sensitive cock. Languidly stroking his shaft, she gave a giggle as his prick hardened in her hand. There was no reason for her not to show how much she wanted him. "I can go _all night_ with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Kodaka." All reserve for washing his back faded away as she jerked him off, desperate to get him as hard as he was when she took him in her mouth. She wanted to go _all night_ with him, desperate for him, his body, his cum.

* * *

Sena looked at the clock in her room. 1:25. They had gone at it for hours, and in everything, she couldn't remember when they left the bathroom and entered her bedroom. Kodaka had been long gone, his arms wrapped tightly around Sena's frame as she lazily whimpered. Globs of cum leaked from her reddened folds, her hips apprehensive to roll into his thigh. Each push she gave rubbed her beet-red, overstimulated clit against him, her entire body tensing up with each languid glide across his thigh.

"Fuck," she whimpered. She was unable to say anything else. Her pussy shot out another strand of quim, clinging to his leg, with every rub of her clit. She was too spent, too fucked. She could feel his seed swirling inside of her, a hand pressing against her lower belly. She loved every moment of it; she loved squirting all over his leg, feeling how weak she was. The scent of sex had grown almost overbearing, her late-teenage mind rattling with desire for him to wake up.

She went into that bath for a deep cleanse, and she ended up the dirtiest she had ever been.


End file.
